After Annie (2014): The Foster Girls
by nevergrowingupp
Summary: Warning: Spoilers inside if you haven't seen the new film. Based off of the new 2014 version of Annie. What happens to Miss Hannigan and the Foster Girls once Annie gets adopted? Told in the point of view of Mia, the youngest foster child. My first fanfiction.
1. Goodbye Annie

**I recently watched the new Annie movie online and I actually really liked it! I loved Cameron Diaz as Miss Hannigan, sure she isn't the greatest singer but I think she did pretty well and she played the role of Miss Hannigan perfectly. I think it was a great idea to make a modern version. My favorite parts of Annie were always the orphan scenes, and I just loved the foster kids in this movie. Mia, the baby, was of course my favorite. I wish we had gotten to see more of the foster kids and their personalities. SPOILER; I loved how Hannigan realized she was wrong and asked the other kids for help and saved Annie at the end. I think this is actually my favorite version of Annie.**

**Anyway, since the orphans were always my favorite characters, this story is based off of what happens to the other foster kids once Annie gets adopted by Will Stacks. It's in the point of view of Mia, the youngest foster sister. I'm not sure how old all of the kids were supposed to be, so this is how old I made them:**

**Pepper - 12 (almost 13; she says this in the movie)**

**Isabella - 11**

**Tessie - 10**

**Mia - 7 1/2 ( because the half matters at that age :P )**

**Also, I'm not sure if the actual movie takes place during summer vacation but for the story it's summer :)**

**I hope you like it! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too mean!**

* * *

I was happy for Annie, I really was, but I couldn't believe she was getting adopted by Will Stacks. The minute she told us she was going to live with him for a few weeks, I had a feeling she wasn't coming back here. But I guess moving in with Mr. Stacks was better than leaving us for a group home. When the inspector man was here, I overheard Miss Hannigan telling him that she didn't want to foster Annie anymore. Then when Annie came back from the "library," I heard Miss Hannigan telling her that she was going to a group home in a week. I don't know what a group home is, but I don't think we would get to see her if she was in one. At least with Mr. Stacks we can see her sometimes.

After Mr. Stacks announced to all of the reporters that he was adopting Annie, he invited Miss Hannigan and us to come back to his house to celebrate. Annie showed us around the house, and we had a lot of fun playing games and dancing. We played a really fun game of hide and seek because it was so big and there were so many places to hide! Mr. Stacks even bought a cake that said "Welcome Home Annie!" The cake was chocolate and it tasted really good! But seeing the cake made me a little upset, because I realized Annie was no longer going to be my sister.

When the party finally came to an end, we all had to say goodbye to Annie. Everyone hugged her, even Pepper. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm actually going to miss you." she said. "And thanks for the iPhone."

Annie laughed, "Aww Pepper, I'm going to miss you too. And don't act like you didn't love having me as a sister, I know you did."

"What ever gets you through the night, kid."

Tessie and Isabella said their goodbyes to Annie, hugging her and saying how much they would miss her. "I'm sure you can all come over again tomorrow or the next day!" Annie said, "After all, it is summer!"

"I know but it won't be the same," said Tessie.

"Love you Annie, we'll see you soon." said Isabella.

I was petting Sandy when I heard Miss Hannigan say, "Come on guys, we have to go." Tessie, Isabella, and Pepper got ready to leave as I got up to hug Annie.

"I'm going to miss you so much Annie!"

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you, Mia." she said to me. "But don't worry, you can come over whenever you want!" She leaned in and whispered, "If Miss Hannigan doesn't let you, just wait until she's passed out on the couch and sneak out the window." I laughed.

"Okay, I guess so," I said. "I just wish we could still be sisters."

"Mia, we'll always be sisters. No matter what. That's never going to change, I love you."

We hugged again, before Tessie said "C'mon Mia, Miss Hannigan's waiting for us." Annie put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "you're gonna be okay." I gave her one last hug before I followed Tessie out.

* * *

**So there's chapter 1! I'm going to get more into the backgrounds of Mia and the other kids and how they ended up in foster care soon. I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Sister Talk

Mr. Stack's driver drove us home. Miss Hannigan was pretty quiet during the ride, and the rest of us didn't really know what to say. Today was kind of weird. It was the first time she was ever nice to us for real. When we got back to the apartment, Miss Hannigan told us to go get ready for bed. That's a start, I guess. She usually just yells, "Go to sleep rats!"

When I walked into our room, I went and sat on Annie's bed. I guess now that Annie was gone, this was my bed now. When I arrived at the foster home, there were only two bunk beds. Miss Hannigan had to find a tiny old pull out couch for me to sleep on, but Annie often let me come sleep with her anyway. I sat on the edge of my bed, kicking my feet when my foster sisters walked in.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Tessie asked me.

I looked up at her. "I just miss Annie," I said. "I'm really happy for her that she finally has a family since she's been looking for her parents for forever but I can't help it I miss her." I started to get teary eyed, and Tessie came over and pulled me into a hug. Isabella came and sat next to me.

"At least you finally have a bed," Pepper said as she walked over.

"It's okay Mia, we all miss Annie." Isabella glared at Pepper. "Even Pepper does, she just won't admit it."

Pepper went to sit on her bed. "It does feel kind of weird knowing she isn't coming back."

I looked around the room. Annie was gone, and it was for good. "Annie used to let me sleep in her bed when I had a bad dream."

"You can sleep with me," said Tessie.

"Or me!" added Isabella

"Don't look at me, kid." Pepper said to me. Tessie stuck her tounge out at her, and we all started laughing.

"I'm just glad we have each other for now." Pepper said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, sisters forever no matter what." said Isabella.

Tessie gave me another hug, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks guys, sisters forever."

We sat in silence for a minute, before Pepper asked, "Guys, did anyone else think today was weird?"

Isabella sat up. "What even happened? I'm glad Miss Hannigan saved Annie, but when did she all of a sudden become nice?"

"Did anyone notice that she hasn't called us rats all day?" Tessie asked.

I sat quietly listening as they talked about Miss Hannigan. Earlier today when we were playing outside, we saw Miss Hannigan coming over to us. We dropped our jump rope and got really nervous, because we thought Miss Hannigan was going to yell at us or something. But when she came over, she told us that she made a mistake and Annie was in trouble, and that we had to help her. I didn't think much about it then, because I was too busy worrying if Annie was okay.

"I think Miss Hannigan isn't all that mean, like she wants us to think she is." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean?" asked Pepper. "Having you been living here for the past 8 months or not? She's nothing but terrible to us!"

"Pepper's right," said Isabella. "She makes us clean up her messes, yells at us all the time, and barely lets us leave this room."

"I think she's just sad," I said."And she's always drinking that yucky stuff. Doesn't that stuff make you kind of crazy?"

"You mean alcohol?" said Pepper. "Yeah, I guess. But still. She's just a mean person."

"I think she's changing," I said. "Maybe she'll be nice to us now."

"I don't know Mia," said Isabella. "People usually don't change in one day."

That may be true, people don't change in a day. But I did think Miss Hannigan was changing. In fact, I don't think Miss Hannigan was all that mean to begin with. I mean, she never actually hurt us, She would just yell at us a lot and never really let us do anything. Pepper also used to tell us about the other foster homes she's been in. She said that one time, her Foster mom gave her a black eye.

Pepper's been in a lot of foster homes. I guess that's why she's not always the nicest girl. She doesn't like to talk about her parents, so none of us know what happened to them. But she has told us that she's been moved around nine different foster homes since she was seven years old. That's how old I am now. I hope I don't get moved around a lot, I'd rather stay with mean Miss Hannigan and be with the foster sisters I have now then go somewhere else. We all agreed on that once. Even though Miss Hannigan can be mean, everyone said she's probably best foster mom they've had compared to the other families they've been with. I haven't ever lived in another foster home, so all I know about them is what my foster sisters have told me. Isabella says that she's been in two other ones, and Tessie's been in four. Pepper said she's lived with Miss Hannigan for two years now, and she just wishes someone would adopt her already. If other Foster homes are anything like what the other girls tell me, I'd much rather stay with Miss Hannigan.

"Come on guys, let's go to sleep." said Pepper. "I don't want Miss Hannigan to get mad at us for staying up late."

"Wait," said Isabella.

"What?" asked Pepper.

"Do you guys think Miss Hannigan is going to go out with Lou now?" she said, we all started laughing. Lou has been trying to get Miss Hannigan to go out with him forever! Today it seemed like Miss Hannigan was finally going to give Lou a chance.

"Imagine if Lou ends up being our foster dad," said Tessie.

We all laughed, before we heard Miss Hannigan knock on our door. Tessie suddenly had a worried expression on her face, like she always does with Miss Hannigan. We all looked at each other, thinking she would yell at us for still being awake.

"You can come in," said Pepper, and Miss Hannigan opened the door. She walked in slowly, looking at all of us.

"Are you girls ready for bed? It's after 11:00." She didn't sound mean at all when she said this. She sounded almost like a mom. We all nodded. "Okay." She was about to walk out when I suddenly got the courage to say, "Miss Hannigan?" All of my foster sisters looked at me confused. "Do you miss Annie at all?" She looked at me for a second, before she said "Yes, just a little bit. Go to sleep guys."

When she closed the door, we all looked at each other confused.

"Wow, that was weird." said Isabella.

"Yeah, why'd you ask her that Mia?" Tessie asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I wanted to see if she did. She seemed like she felt really bad about Annie being in trouble today. And I can't believe she said yes!"

"Go to sleep everyone," said Pepper as she shut out her light. "I'm tired. We'll talk more about how weird whatever the hell is going is in the morning."

"Fine," said Isabella, shutting off her light.

"Goodnight guys," I said as I laid my head on my pillow. The pillow that used to be Annie's. I missed Annie, but things were changing in this house, and they were changing for the better. I could feel it.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't think of a better reason for Miss Hannigan to come into the girl's room, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I feel like my chapters are so short, I write them in the notes on my phone so they seem so much longer than they are, but I'll try to make them longer!**


	3. The Truth About Pepper

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to see more people who loved the new movie, I keep seeing negative things about it and I thought it was great! I just came out of seeing it in theaters and finally got some inspiration to finish this chapter, so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

I woke up at around 1:30, tears in my eyes. I had a bad dream, and Annie wasn't there for me to climb into bed with. I grabbed my flashlight. "Tessie?" I whispered. "Isabella?" Neither of them were awake. I wanted to climb into their beds, but they were on the top bunks, and I didn't want to climb up while they were sleeping. I sat silently crying for a few minutes before I heard my name. "Mia?" It was Pepper.

"Are you okay?"

"I had bad dream." I said. Pepper was silent for a second, before saying, "Do you want to come over here and talk?"

I nodded and got out of my bed, holding my pillow, to walk over to Pepper's. I sat on the edge of her bed and she sat up.

"I miss my mommy," I quietly said. All of the girls knew what happened to my parents. They had found out since I woke up crying in the middle of the night for the first few weeks. I was reluctant to tell them at first, but Annie made me feel okay talking about it.

When I was only two, my dad died. I never really knew him, but my mom always told me how great he was. From then on it was just me and my mom, we were super close. One day my mom was supposed to pick me up from the bus stop after school. I got off the bus, and she wasn't there. I was the only one at that bus stop so there wasn't anyone else who could take me home. I thought she might have been running a little late, so I waited. A few minutes turned into hours, so I decided to walk back to our house since I knew how to get there. When I walked inside, my mom was lying on the floor. I thought she was sleeping but I couldn't wake her up, so I went next door to get one of my neighbors. She called 911 and had me stay at her house until an ambulance came.

They brought my mom to the hospital, and I stayed at my neighbor's house overnight. The next day, I was told my mom didn't make it through the night. I was confused, but a lady named Miss Rose told me she was taking me to live in a foster home until they could find a permanent placement for me. That was when I came to live with Miss Hannigan and my foster sisters.

"I know you miss her," said Pepper.

"I never got to say goodbye," I cried. "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, Mia," Pepper said. "I know it's not, life just sucks like that sometimes."

"Do you miss your mom and dad?" I asked. Pepper looked down. She never talked about her parents, I've always wondered what happened to them.

"Sometimes, but not really." she said, trying to act like she was fine. But I could tell she wasn't.

"Pepper, what happened to them?" I didn't think she would actually tell me, but I figured I'd ask. Pepper took her pillow and held it in her lap.

"My parents aren't dead," she said, "but they're dead to me."

"What does that mean?"

"My parents were terrible people. All my dad ever did was drink. Like, way worse than Miss Hannigan. He drank so much that it made him crazy, crazy enough to hurt my mom. And my brothers."

"You have brothers?" I said, I didn't know Pepper had any siblings. I just assumed none of us did.

"Yup," she said. "I have two. Ryan's three years older than me, and Michael's four years older than me."

"Did your dad ever hurt you?" I asked.

Pepper sighed. "Once," she said. "He came home from work one day and he was really mad. I made the mistake of asking him for money to go to the movies with my friend. I was like, 7, and I felt bad making my friends mom pay for me. God I was so stupid. He started yelling at me and pushed me into the kitchen table. I almost hit my head on the edge of the table and I probably would have gotten a concussion if I did."

"Didn't your mom do anything?" I wondered why her mom didn't try to stop him.

"If she did, he would have hurt her even worse." Pepper said. "She never hurt me, but she started drinking too and ended up passing out in her room half the time while my dad was beating my brothers."

"I'm sorry Pepper," I said, "I didn't know your parents were so mean to you."

"Yeah," she said. "A few weeks after that happened, a social worker took me and my brothers out of their. I haven't seen my parents since then."

"What about Michael and Ryan?" I asked. "How come they separated you from them?" I thought it was weird that Pepper didn't get to live with her brothers.

"When we were placed in our first home, we were together. It was just the three of us in the home who were foster kids, but our foster parents had two of their own kids. They weren't very nice to us. We were there for about four months, but my brother Michael started getting into fights with their son. I think he broke their sons arm, I don't even know how, but I'm sure he wasn't the one to throw the first punch. We were all taken out of that home, and Michael got placed in a separate home than me and Ryan."

"So you and Ryan got to stay together?"

"For a little while. We got moved around a few more times before they separated us."

"Do you miss your brothers?" Pepper looked at me.

"Sort of," she said. "I guess I do. They really looked out for me, and if it wasn't for them my dad probably would have hurt me even more."

"Sorry Pepper," I said. I guess it kind of made sense now, why Pepper was always so sad and grumpy. Her mom and dad were mean to her, and she got separated from her brothers. If I were her, I'd probably be like that too. "So if you get adopted, would you ever see your brothers again?" she laughed.

"I don't know," she said, "but if I can't be with my brothers, I don't mind being here. At least I have you guys, my sisters." I smiled, and she smiled back at me. "Now come on. It's after 2AM and I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay," I said, laying next to her.

"Hey, who said you can sleep here with me?" I looked at her at stuck out my bottom lip, giving her the puppy dog face.

"Pleaseeeee?" I asked, "I won't be able to fall back asleep if I don't."

"Okay, fine." she said shutting the light. "Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Pepper, I love you." I said. And I was surprised when I heard her reply,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while because I couldn't think of a story for Mia, but I hope you like what I came up with! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but we'll just see where it goes.. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sleepover at Annie's?

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! To the person who suggested that Mia have a nightmare and Miss Hannigan comfort her, I really liked that! I'm gonna work that into the next few chapters. Also, to the person who suggested I add some romance, I suck at writing romance which is why I chose to write in the POV of Mia, since she's only seven :P But I hope you still like it, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

The next morning, I didn't wake up until about 10:00. Everyone else was awake already. Pepper wasn't lying next to me anymore, I saw her in Annie's bed-or, my bed-scrolling through her phone. Tessie and Isabella were sitting on the floor playing a board game that Mr. Stacks gave us.

When I sat up, I felt a little dizzy. Tessie looked up and saw that I had hand on my head.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up and went to join Tessie and Isabella. I was probably just hungry.

"Did anybody eat yet?" I asked.

"Nope," said Isabella. "Why, are you hungry?"

I nodded my head. Pepper got off the bed and came over to us.

"Let's go see if there's any cereal left," she said.

"But what if Miss Hannigan's in there?" said Tessie.

Miss Hannigan usually gives us burnt toast or something for breakfast. She buys cheap granola bars sometimes which we eat before school, but a few days ago while she was passed out on the couch, probably from drinking too much as Pepper said, we found a box of sugary cereal in the cabinet that she obviously didn't buy for us. The past few days we've been trying to wake up really early so that we could have some without her noticing.

"Maybe she'll let us have some," I said, "I think she's getting nicer. She didn't yell at us last night when we were up late."

"I don't even know what to think anymore," said Isabella. "I thought about it too much last night that my brain started to hurt."

We all laughed, and Pepper got up to open the door.

"Well I'm hungry, so if you guys want to join me, I'm getting food." I got up and followed her to the kitchen, while Isabella and Tessie followed behind me.

When we got to the kitchen, Miss Hannigan was sitting at the table looking at her phone. She saw us and stood up.

"Hey guys," she said. "Um, are you hungry?" We all nodded.

"Lou dropped off bagels earlier, so if you want some their on the counter. There's butter in the fridge, we don't have any cream cheese, though."

I looked up at Tessie, smiling. I haven't had a bagel since, forever! Or a good breakfast in general!

Miss Hannigan picked up her laptop. "Okay, uh, you girls can sit here, and you know where the plates are. I'll be in my room if you need me."

When she left the room, we all looked at each other.

"Wow," said Isabella. "She went from evil Miss Hannigan to awkward Miss Hannigan."

"Yeah, what was that about?" said Pepper. "It seems like if she's not yelling at us, she doesn't know what to say."

I went to grab a plate from the cabinet. "Well, I think she's just trying to figure everything out," I said grabbing a bagel. "Is anybody else going to eat?"

I sat down at the table, and the girls soon joined me. I looked down at my plate. The last time I had a bagel was the Sunday before my mom died. Every Sunday morning, she would bring me to this place called Bagel Express for breakfast. The owners knew us because we came every week. We would talk about a lot of things like school or my moms work, but the main thing we did while we ate breakfast there was plan our Disney Word vacation. We were supposed to go this summer.

"Mia, you okay?" I heard Isabella's voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I just thinking about my mommy," I said.

"It's okay Mia, we all miss our parents," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I started eating my bagel. After I ate about half of it, I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach. I put it down.

"You're not eating the rest?" Tessie asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm full."

"Can I have the rest, then?" asked Pepper. I nodded and picked up the other half of my bagel and put it on Pepper's plate. Just then we heard Miss Hannigan's voice coming from down the hallway.

"Uh, yeah, I'm telling them now, okay?" she came into the kitchen holding her phone.

"You guys wanna go to Mr. Stack's house later today to hang out with Annie?" she asked us. "They invited you to sleep over."

We all looked at each other and squealed with excitement. I was going to get to see Annie today, and we could sleep over! I couldn't wait.

"Okay, we'll be there," Miss Hannigan said into the phone. "Uh, thanks, Grace."

She walked back out of the room and we started cleaning up the table.

"Yay, I can't wait to see Annie later!" said Isabella.

"Yeah, I can't believe Mr. Stacks is letting us sleep over!" said Tessie. "This going to be SO cool!"

As we were cleaning our dishes and talking about how excited we were, I started to feel a little bit dizzy. I convinced myself I was fine and finished up cleaning before we went to get dressed and ready to go see Annie. I couldn't wait!

...

When we got to Mr. Stacks penthouse and walked inside, I spotted Annie and ran to her.

"Annie!" I cried, hugging her. With the amount of excitement we had you'd think we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hi guys!" she said, "I'm so happy you came!"

"Did you think we wouldn't?" said Isabella.

"I'm glad you girls could make it," said Grace as she turned to Miss Hannigan. "Mr Stacks, Annie, and I decided we're going to go away in a few days, to get Mr Stacks mind off of work so they can just spend some time together. Annie just insisted the girls come sleep over before we go."

"So what time should I be here tomorrow to get them?" Miss Hannigan asked her.

"Uh, how about if I call you in the morning?"

"Okay," and Miss Hannigan left. Grace closed the door and turned to us.

"You girls have fun, I'll be here if you need anything!"

"Thanks Grace!" said Annie, then she turned to us. "Let's go to my room, come on!"

She led us to her huge room that we saw last night. She wasn't kidding when she said she thought it was the living room. It was so big! I started to feel a little dizzy again, like I did this morning, so I went to sit down on the bed. Annie came and sat next to me, while the other girls found places to sit near us.

"You're so lucky, Annie," Tessie said. "It's so cool that you get to live here with Mr. Stacks."

"I know, I can't believe it!" she said.

"I can't believe your going on vacation!" said Isabella, "Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know," she said. "He hasn't told me yet, be he said somewhere really cool."

"Will you send us pictures while you're there?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "And I'll get souvenirs for all of you!"

"Yay!" I said, hugging her. We sat in Annie's room, talking for a little while before someone knocked on the door. It was Grace.

"Annie, remember the cookies we were making this morning? They're ready if you and your friends would like some." she said. We all jumped up and squealed with excitement.

"Okay!" said Annie, "Let's go!"

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. Annie was sitting next to me, and Grace gave us all plates with cookies on it. I looked at my plate and started feeling sick again.

"I'm not really that hungry, but thank you." I said, pushing my plate away.

"Are you sure?" Grace said, surprised.

"Yeah, don't you want some, Mia?" Annie asked.

"Um, maybe later."

Tessie, who was sitting on the other side of me, looked at me, concerned.

"Are you sure your okay, Mia?" she asked. "You barely ate this morning and you didn't look good when you woke up."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." I said, getting up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Alright," said Grace. "I'll put these in a bag with your name on it, just in case you want them later."

As I was walking to the bathroom, I got really dizzy. My vision started to blur and I couldn't see where I was going. All of a sudden, I fell to the floor. I faintly heard the girls yelling my name, but before I knew it, everything went black.


	5. Going Home Alone With Miss Hannigan

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on the couch, and Grace was holding a wet cloth on my head. Annie was sitting next to Grace, and Tessie was by my feet. Pepper and Isabella were on the couch across from me.

"Mia," said Grace, taking the cloth off of my head. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?" I tried to sit up.

"What happened?" I asked, putting my hand on my head.

"You fainted." Pepper said. I looked at her, confused. My vision was sort of hazy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Grace asked.

"My head sort of hurts," I said.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but were you feeling okay before? Did your head hurt at all?" I looked down.

"I felt kind of dizzy this morning," I said. "I don't know, I guess I haven't really felt good all day.

"Why didn't you say anything, Mia?" asked Tessie. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I'll be right back, I want to take your temperature," said Grace, getting up. The girls came and surrounded me.

"You should have said something earlier, Mia!" said Isabella. Annie felt my head.

"You feel warm," she said. "I hope you can still sleep over."

"How did it feel when you fainted?" Tessie asked. Pepper elbowed her. "What! I've never fainted before, I want to know what it was like!"

"I just felt weird, and then everything went black." I said. Grace came back with a thermometer. She took my temperature and looked at me.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid you have a fever of 102.2," she said. I started to get nervous. I've never really been sick before, not that I could remember. I didn't know how bad this was.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Is Mia gonna be okay?" asked Tessie.

"Can she still sleep over?" asked Annie. Grace looked at Annie, and looked back at me.

"I think I should call Miss Hannigan," she said, giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry girls, it's probably best if she goes home."

"Aww," they chorused.

"Should we leave too?" asked Pepper, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Would you feel better if we came home with you, Mia?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Grace. "Just in case she gets any worse, I don't want you girls to catch whatever she has."

Grace left to call Miss Hannigan, and Pepper went to go sit on the other couch.

"I'm sorry Mia, I wish you could sleep over," said Annie as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Are you going to be okay with Miss Hannigan?" asked Isabella, walking to sit next to Pepper. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess," I said.

"Well, if you need anything, just call us." said Annie.

"Yeah, any of us." said Pepper.

"Okay," I said. I started to feel sick in my stomach again, but this time, it felt worse than before. I sat up.

"I don't feel so good," I said, starting to cry.

"Mia what's wrong?" asked Annie. I got up an ran to the bathroom, making it there just in time before I threw up.

...

About 45 minutes passed before I heard Miss Hannigan come out of the elevator. I was laying on the couch, half asleep. After I threw up, I didn't feel as sick in my stomach. But, I still had a fever and I was still dizzy. Grace put on a movie for us, but looking at the screen made my head hurt so I didn't pay attention.

"Hi, how is she?" she said to Grace, walking inside.

"She threw up once after I got off of the phone with you, but she hasn't since." said Grace. "She says she's feeling better but she still has a fever. I don't want the other girls to get sick."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm still kind of dizzy," I said.

"Okay, come on, we should go," said Miss Hannigan. "There's a cab waiting for us outside."

I nodded and stood up. Annie came over to me.

"Bye Mia, I hope you feel better," she said, hugging me.

"Bye, feel better," the other girls said.

"Bye," I said waving before following Miss Hannigan into the elevator.

When the doors closed, I looked up at Miss Hannigan, and looked back down. I had told the girls earlier that I would be fine, but truthfully, I was nervous to be alone with Miss Hannigan. Even though I was convinced she was changing into a nicer person, I've never been alone with her before. I've always had my foster sisters to protect me.

"So, you threw up?" I heard her say. I looked up and nodded.

"I wonder if I should give you any medicine or something," she said. I looked down and shrugged.

"I don't remember ever being sick before," I said quietly.

"I guess if you still have a fever in the morning, I'll call a doctor." she said.

We reached the bottom floor and the elevator doors opened. I followed Miss Hannigan out of the building and to the cab that was parked in front. She opened the door.

"Go ahead in," she said. I slid in the backseat and she got in next to me, shutting the door. She told the driver where we were going and he started to drive. I leaned me head on the window and started closing my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not a doctor haha, but since Mia's only 7 she probably isn't too concerned about what she has, all she knows is she feels sick. So I hope what I wrote was okay!**

**Sorry it was kind of short too, I was going to write more but I figured since I kept getting asked when a new chapter would be up I'd split it in half and make the rest chapter 6. :)**


	6. Heart to Heart

**I hope everyone had a great New Year! I finally finished this chapter.. I had some major writers block with it! But I finally figured out what to write and, yeah! Here it is!**

* * *

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Miss Hannigan, telling me we were home. We got out of the cab and headed upstairs.

"You should probably get some sleep," said Miss Hannigan once we got into the apartment. It was only 7:00, but I was tired and not feeling well, so I couldn't argue with that. Not that I would ever argue with Miss Hannigan, I definitely did not have the guts to do that.

"Okay, but can I get some water first?" I asked.

"Sure, uh, how about you go get ready for bed. I'll bring it to you."

I nodded and went to brush my teeth. After I changed and got in my bed, Miss Hannigan opened the door. She put a cup of water on the window sill next to my bed, and felt my head.

"You're still warm," she said. "Let me know if you need anything. Try to go to sleep." She went over to turn off the lights.

"Okay," I said, "can I keep a light on? Please?"

She looked at me, "Uh, sure, I guess. How about you just keep the lamps on, and shut this light off. Okay?"

"Okay," I nodded and turned on the lamps. Miss Hannigan shut the light off and left the room. When she shut the door, I looked around. The room seemed so empty without Pepper, Isabella, and Tessie. There was no one to talk to, no conversations to hear. I laid down and looked above me. I hated not being able to see the bed above me, knowing that Isabella wasn't there. I started noticing shadows all throughout the room. It's just your imagination, I told myself. There's nothing in here. Go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I kept hearing noises. I could hear cars passing and the faint voices of people talking outside my window. I never noticed all of the street noises from outside before. I mean, I did, but I never really noticed how scary they sounded.

The voices started to sound louder. I couldn't make out any conversations, but they sounded close. Like, literally outside my window close. What if they were standing on the fire escape, whispering a plan to come in and kidnap me?

Snap out of it, Mia! It's just your imagination, there's no one there!

I sat up and grabbed my flashlight. Tessie had a stuffed animal, a koala. She called it Lily and she slept with it almost every night. She said her mom gave it to her and it made her feel safe. I didn't see her take it when we went to Annie's, where was it? Even though the lamps were on, the room was still kind of dark. I turned on the flashlight and climbed up the side of Tessie's bed. No Lily there. I jumped down and looked around. Where was she?

I looked over to a chair in the corner that was hidden in the dark. I walked over and noticed a few dolls, and a blanket. I think the blanket was Pepper's. I picked up the blanket and under it was Lily! I grabbed her, along with the blanket I thought was Pepper's, and ran back to my bed. I laid down and put my arms around the koala. I wish my foster sisters were here, I thought to myself. I hated being alone.

I closed me eyes and tried to think of happy things. I thought of my mom and how she used to comfort me when I was scared. I thought of how she used to let me sleep in her bed and make up bedtime stories with me. We would come up with happy stories about princesses and magic fairies and mystical creatures. While remembering these happy times with my mom, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

I bolted up, grabbing Lily. It was the middle of the night and, as usual, I had a nightmare. I looked around and remembered I was alone. I had kind of gotten used to Annie not being around to comfort me when I woke up in the middle of the night, but I wasn't used to being alone. There was no Tessie, Isabella, or even Pepper for me to climb into bed with.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes and went to take a sip of water, but my cup was empty. I got out of bed, holding the cup in one hand and clutching Lily with the other. I walked over to the bedroom door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. I didn't want to wake up Miss Hannigan. I tiptoed into the kitchen and set my cup down on the counter to open the fridge, holding Lily under my arm. The water was towards the back, so I moved some things around to get it out and put it on the counter next to the fridge. Suddenly, the kitchen light went on. I heard Miss Hannigan's voice.

"Mia? What are you doing?"

I shut the fridge door and saw Miss Hannigan standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"I just wanted to get more water," I said quietly.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Did you, um, have trouble sleeping? Did you just wake up or something?"

I nodded, looking down.

"I had a bad dream," I said, hugging Tessie's stuffed animal in my arms.

"Oh," she said, sounded unsure of what to do. "Well, uh, why don't you come inside with me so we can sit?"

"Okay," I said quietly, nodding.

She started walking into the living room. I poured water into the cup and put the water away before following her inside. Miss Hannigan sat on the couch. I was hesitant to sit next to her, but clutching Lily as tight as I could, I sat down.

"So, you had a bad dream?" I nodded, looking at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" she asked slowly. I shook my head.

"No? Really?"

I shrugged, then looked up.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Um, yeah, I guess. What?" I couldn't believe I was actually saying this.

"Why are you all of a sudden being nice?"

I noticed her eyes move from me to the floor. She looked surprise that I even brought that up. I was always the quietest of all the kids, probably the last one she ever thought would ask her that.

"What do you mean?"

I sat up, still holding Lily in my lap, and looked at her. I don't know how I worked up the courage to say this, but somehow, I did.

"You're always so mean to us and you never cared about us before. But now that Annie got adopted by Mr. Stacks you're being nice. Or at least it seems like you're trying to be. Why?"

I started to get nervous after realizing what I was saying. I had never stood up to Miss Hannigan, I was always afraid to.

She sighed, and looked back at me.

"You're right," she said. "And I'm sorry."

Wait, did Miss Hannigan just say she was sorry?

"You are?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm probably the worst foster mom. I don't know how I ever got approved."

"You're not the worst," I said. "Pepper said she's been with worse people. And you were mean but you never hurt us."

"The only reason I became a foster mom in the first place was for the money," she said. "I figured it wouldn't be hard to take in a bunch of kids if I was getting paid for it. So, I took a chance and I did."

I looked down. None of this was surprising me, I knew the only reason we were here was because she got money for taking care of us. I mean, we only heard her say that to Annie every Friday. But, hearing her actually say that just felt kind of weird.

"I was completely wrong to do that. Trust me, I realize that now."

"What made you realize?" I asked, looking back up. "Was it really Annie?"

"Yeah, actually, it was," she said. "When I was at that restaurant, meeting the people who said they were Annie's parents, I was talking to Will Stacks. He was telling me about Annie, and one thing he said just made me think. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that what I did was wrong. And that she didn't deserve what I did to her."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Miss Hannigan sighed, and looked down.

"He said that Annie told him i had a nice voice. And that when I sing it makes her feel good about herself." She shook her head, "I don't know, I just thought if she ever talked about me outside of here it'd be about how bad I treat all of you. Out of everything she could have said about me, she chose that. I guess it just made me realize how she was just a little girl, and if I didn't try to stop those people from taking her, I would never be able to live with myself."

We were quiet for a minute, both not knowing what to say. What were we supposed to say? Two days ago she was yelling at me and the other girls for trying to have fun, and today we were sitting on the couch in the middle of the night having a heart to heart? It was pretty confusing for both of us.

"You do have a really pretty voice," I said.

She looked at me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Hey, I know I've been pretty bad at this, and I know you and the other girls deserve much better. And, it's probably going to take some time, but I really want to try and be better. I'm going to try not to be the evil villain here. I really want give you girls a good home."

"Really?" I smiled. I was right, Miss Hannigan was changing. She was going to be nice. And more importantly, she was going to be like a mom.

"Yeah, really," she nodded. "I want to try to start over. I don't wanna be the 'mean Miss Hannigan' anymore."

She felt my forehead.

"Anyway, it's late. And you still feel warm. I think you should get some sleep."

The smile disappeared from my face, and I looked down. I was still afraid to be alone, sleeping by myself in a room with four bunk beds didn't feel comforting.

"What's wrong?" Miss Hannigan said, noticing the look on my face.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Of what?"

I shrugged, but decided to tell her.

"Pepper, Tessie, and Isabella aren't there. I'm alone in there and it's scary. I don't like being alone."

Miss Hannigan thought for a second.

"Why don't we stay out here then?"

I looked up.

"I'll go get your blanket and pillow," she said, getting up and walking towards my room. She came back and handed me my pillow. I laid down and she put the blanket on me.

"Try and fall asleep," she said, putting her hand on my head. "I'll be right here."

She went and sat on the other couch, and knowing she was there, I easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I couldn't figure out what I wanted Miss Hannigan and Mia to talk about so I kept changing it, but I hope you liked what I came up with!**

**Also, I can't believe I'm still the only Annie 2014 fanfic! I wish there were some more, I'd love to read some!**


	7. I Want to Start Again

**I now know what real writer's block is. I know where I want this story to go and how I want it to end, but the problem is I have no idea how to get there! So I'm really sorry if I'm slow at getting each chapter up. I'll try my best. But just so everyone knows I promise I am definitely finishing this story!**

**Anyway, hope everyone who started back up at school this week isn't totally miserable! Here's chapter 7 :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer on the couch, but laying in my bed. Miss Hannigan must have moved me once I feel asleep. Tessie's koala was next to me and the sun was shining through the windows. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I didn't feel dizzy or sick anymore, so that was a good sign.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around what happened last night. I was glad I got to talk to Miss Hannigan, but I felt like I wanted more. She told me why she was a foster mom, for the money, but I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to be close with her, since she was closest thing I had to a mom. I wanted to know why she was so mean to us in the first place, but I didn't want her to get mad at me for asking her. No matter what happened I wasn't going to give up.

I looked around, wondering where my phone was. I must have left it at Annie's, I thought. I got up to put Tessie's koala back on her bed, since she usually can't sleep without it. I heard the door open and turned around to see Miss Hannigan standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I was just coming to see if you were awake," she said. "So, are you feeling any better?"

I sat back down on my bed.

"Yeah," I said. " I don't feel sick anymore."

"That's good, that really good, I'm glad."

We looked each other.

"So, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Kind of," I said.

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat? Just you and me?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that would be great."

"Good, so why don't you get ready and we'll leave in about 20 minutes."

"Okay," I nodded. She walked away and I closed the door, smiling. I was pretty happy we were going out to eat alone, now I could talk to her more.

...

We walked to a diner that was close by. We didn't talk much on the way, other than Miss Hannigan asking me how I slept and if I felt better. When we sat down at the booth, I looked around the diner. I hadn't been to a restaurant since, well, since before my mom died. The waiter gave us our menus and walked away.

"I mean what I said last night," said Miss Hannigan. I looked up at her, "About starting over. I really do want

"I know," I said. I looked down. "The other girls don't believe me, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Pepper, Tessie, and Isabella. But, mostly Pepper. They don't think you're changing. They think you're still mean."

I looked back up at her,

"When did they say this?"

"The other night. After we came home from Mr Stack's, I said that I thought you were changing and I thought you'd start being nicer to us. But they all said you probably wouldn't. They said it isn't possible for someone like you to change."

She sighed.

"Well, then I'll just have to prove it to them."

"How?"

"I don't know, but, I'll figure something out. I really do care about you guys."

Just then a waiter came to take our order. I looked down at the menu, then looked at Miss Hannigan.

"Go ahead, order whatever you want," she said.

We both ordered pancakes. After the waiter left, we sat in silence. I bit my lip, thinks my about what I wanted to say. I really wanted to ask her the question, but I was so hesitant. What if she got mad and started being mean again? I didn't want that to happen. I looked up and all of a sudden it just came out.

"Why were you so mean in the first place?"

She looked at me, surprised.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that," I said, immediately regretting what I said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she said. "I, uh, thought we talked about this last night?"

"No. All you said was that you were sorry, you never said why."

I felt my eyes start to water.

"All we wanted was for you to like us, or at least that's what I wanted. And all you ever did was be mean and yell at us and we didn't even do anything wrong!"

I wiped tears from underneath my eyes.

"I even made you a card in school on Mother's Day when everyone was making them for their moms. And when I gave it to you, you threw it out. You never cared about us."

I wiped my eyes and looked down. I was afraid to look back up at Miss Hannigan after saying everything. She sighed, and I felt her looking at me.

"I couldn't love you guys because I didn't know how to love myself."

I looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I treated you the way I treated myself. I missed out on my one chance of stardom and I just have hated myself ever since. I thought that if I made money and surrounded myself with the perfect clothing, makeup, everything then when the time came I would be ready. But I still hated myself and when I started fostering I just couldn't love the kids because I didn't know how to. So I figured they hated me and it didn't matter how I treated them."

I bit my lip and looked back down, holding back more tears. We both sort of pulled it together when our waiter came and brought us our food. He set the food in front of us and told us to enjoy, then he left. I took my fork and moved it around my plate.

Miss Hannigan put her hand on my arm and I looked up.

"Mia, I really am sorry. I'm sorry I was such a terrible person and I'm sorry I threw out your card. I really do want to start over. I," she looked down.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I learned how to love you. And how to love myself."

I looked back down.

"I don't hate you Miss Hannigan," I smiled. "I think I learned how to love you too. And I think the other girls can too."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We finished eating an talked some more before we had to leave to go to Annie's.

...

We arrived at Mr. Stacks's penthouse to get the other girls. When I walked out of the elevator and when I saw Annie, I ran up to her.

"Annie!" I screamed. I hugged her and the other girls.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking at Miss Hannigan. "A lot better."

"That's good!" said Tessie.

"Yeah, come on let's go into my room!" said Annie, "We have to show you what we made!"

"Okay!" I said, and we ran into Annie's room, leaving Miss Hannigan, Mr. Stacks and Grace to talk.

When we got into Annie's room, I saw a bunch of blankets and chairs thrown together.

"It kind of got messed up, but we made a tent last night." said Annie.

"Woah," I said. "That's so cool! Did you sleep in it?"

"Yeah," said Tessie, "It sucks that you got sick and couldn't stay here with us."

"Yeah, sorry you had to stay alone with Miss Hannigan," said Pepper.

"It's okay," I said. "It wasn't so bad."

"Really?" said Isabella.

"Yeah, and guess what? I was right. She does want to be nice to us now."

"Mia, people don't just change like that," said Pepper.

"Yeah, it's not that easy," said Isabella.

"She told me that she was sorry!" I said. "And I believe her."

Annie looked at the other girls.

"Guys, she did help me," she said. "If it wasn't for her, those people who pretended to be my parents would have taken me somewhere and I wouldn't have gotten adopted."

"I still don't think she can change," said Pepper, sitting on the bed when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Stacks and Miss Hannigan walked in.

"Come on girls, we have to go," said Miss Hannigan.

"Annie, say goodbye to your friends," said Mr Stacks.

We all hugged Annie and said goodbye.

"Have fun on vacation!" said Tessie.

"Yeah, send us pictures everyday," said Isabella.

"Okay, and I'll text you, I'm getting better and spelling," said Annie.

"We'll miss you Annie!" I said, hugging her.

Mr. Stacks turned to Miss Hannigan, "Nash can take you guys back."

"Great, thank you," said Miss Hannigan.

"Bye Annie!" I said, and grabbing Miss Hannigan's hand, we walked into the elevator with the other girls following.


	8. Screaming, Yelling, and Tears

**I changed the rating of this story to T due to occasional swearing.**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Once we got to the building, we said goodbye to Nash and got out of the car. As we got out, Lou was walking towards the building.

"Hey ladies!" He said.

"Hi Lou!" I said, waving.

"Hey Lou!" said Pepper.

"Whats going on? I feel like I haven't seen you in days!"

"We went to Annie's for a sleepover!" said Tessie. "But, Mia got sick so Miss Hannigan had to take her home. But she's better now! And Annie's going on vacation!"

Pepper, Isabella, and I looked at each other, silently laughing. Tessie's a shy girl, but if she knows you, she can't stop talking!

Lou laughed and looked at me, "Well, Mia, I'm glad your feeling better!" He looked at the other girls, "So how is my Annie? Where's she going?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I don't think she actually knows," said Pepper.

"Yeah, I think Mr. Stacks is surprising her with where she's going. She never told us where," said Isabella.

"Sounds exciting!" said Lou. He then turned to Miss Hannigan, "How about you, baby? What's going on with you?"

Miss Hannigan pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm doing okay," she said. I looked at the other girls and we made faces at each other.

"I was actually going to call you yesterday, but I had to pick up Mia."

"Oh, okay, well I've got to get back to the store. I'll see you later, I hope!"

"Come on girls, lets go inside," she said. We said goodbye to Lou and followed Miss Hannigan up to the apartment. When we got inside, the girls started walking to our room. Miss Hannigan was walking to hers when I grabbed her hand.

"What?"

I pointed to the girls.

"You have to talk to them," I said. "They still don't believe me!"

She bent down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I really don't know what to say to them," she said.

"Tell them what you told me," I said with a desperate look on my face. I looked back to see that the girls had disappeared into the hallway, and looked back to Hannigan. "Please?"

She stood up and sighed.

"Alright, I guess."

I smiled as she put her hand on my back. We walked into the hallway, where we saw the girls about to open the door to our room.

"Guys," said Miss Hannigan. They turned around.

"Could you maybe come into the living room with me?"

The three looked at each other, than looked at me. I shrugged.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Pepper.

"No," said Miss Hannigan, putting her hands in her pockets. "No, you didn't, I just want to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay," said Pepper.

We followed Miss Hannigan into the living room. Tessie sat between Pepper and Isabella on the couch and I sat on my feet in the chair next to them. Miss Hannigan sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Listen, guys, I'm really sorry," she started to say. "I mean it, I really am. I feel terrible about the way I treated you in the past, but I really want to try and make up for it."

"You should feel bad," said Pepper, who was leaning on the armrest of the couch with her feet up. "You made us feel like crap!"

"I know, I know," said Miss Hannigan. "I'm sorry. I really want you guys to give me a chance to start over."

"Seriously?" said Pepper, sitting up. "You think we're going to forgive you just like that?"

"Pepper, stop," said Isabella, putting her hand on her should. Pepper pushed it off.

"No!" she said and looked at Miss Hannigan. "You've treated me like crap for the past two years! You don't even know anything about me because you've never cared! What about the next time you get drunk? Because I'm pretty sure we all know that you're just going to treat us like shit when that happens."

"Pepper," Miss Hannigan started to say before she was cut off.

"No! No, I'm not going to let you mess with me like that. You may have given us a place to live, but we all know that the only reason we're here is because you get money for keeping us. You've always been a cold hearted bitch and you're not going to change!"

She got up and ran down the hallway. We heard the door slam shut when she reached our room. Miss Hannigan took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Miss Hannigan?" said Isabella. Miss Hannigan looked up. "It's going to be really hard, but, I want to try and forgive you."

"Me too," said Tessie.

"If you say you want to start over, I guess I believe you," said Isabella.

"No, no she's right," said Miss Hannigan. "I treated you guys like crap. Why would you ever forgive me after that?"

"Because, that's in the past." I stood up and walked over to Miss Hannigan, sitting on the armrest. "You said it yourself that you needed to learn how to love yourself before you can love us, and you did learn how to love yourself!"

"I was just thinking about myself again, wasn't I." She got up. "I have to go."

"Wait, Miss Hannigan!" I cried.

"No, I just, I need to be alone right now."

"So do you want us to forgive you or not?" asked Isabella.

"I need to figure this all out," she said. She walked towards her room and shut the door. I looked over at Isabella and Tessie.

"See Mia?" said Isabella, "We told you she couldn't change."

"But she is! I know she can!" I cried.

"Well, you were wrong," she said.

"Sorry Mia," said Tessie, putting her hand on my head. I shook her hand off and ran into our room. They followed me.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Pepper, "Why couldn't you just forgive her, she wants to start over!"

"Mia, get it through your head! She's never going to care about us! She never has and she never will!"

I felt my eyes water and tears roll down my face. I turned to Isabella and Tessie.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you want a mom?"

"She's not our mom!" yelled Pepper, I turned back to her. "And I would never want her to be my mom! She's a bitch who only cares about money. I can't believe you actually believed her. She doesn't want to change, she just wants the money she gets for us!"

I started to cry and ran out of the room. That wasn't true, I knew it wasn't. Miss Hannigan does care about us, she told me she did. She told me she was sorry and she wanted to start over. Why else would she say that?"

I walked over to her room. The door was open so I walked a few steps into the doorway to see her sitting on her bed. She looked at me.

"Mia, I really need you to leave me alone right now," she said.

"But you have to prove it to them," I cried. "That you're changing, you have to!"

"What's the point?" she said. "They don't want me to."

"Yes they do! I know Isabella and Tessie want to believe you. Pepper just doesn't want to get hurt like she has in other homes, but she does want to believe you I know it!"

"Mia," she started to say, wiping her own tears from her face. "I just need you to leave me alone right now."

"But," I started to see.

"Look," she said, standing up, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe I'm just not fit to be a foster mom."

I started to cry again.

"What?"

She walked towards me.

"Mia, go."

I walked out of the room and looked back at her. She shut the door, and I felt more tears coming down. I couldn't go back to my room, no, I didn't want to face my foster sisters. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Hugging my legs into my chest, I cried. I refused to believe Miss Hannigan would stop fostering us. No, she was the closest thing I had to a mom. She was finally changing, why would she do that? I cried more, thinking about my foster sisters. I was mad at them for not forgiving Miss Hannigan like I had, but I didn't want to be separated from them, which is exactly what would happen if Miss Hannigan stopped fostering us.

I sat there, crying.

There had to be a way to get the girls to forgive Miss Hannigan and see that she really did want to change.

There just had to.

* * *

**So I think it's safe to say I have quite an obsession with Cameron Diaz. Over the past few days I've watched Bad Teacher, The Other Woman, Sex Tape, What to Expect When You're Expecting, My Sisters Keeper, Annie, and a bunch of bloopers/behind the scenes. Oh, and also countless interviews with her. Yeah...**

**Watching Bad Teacher again kind of made me want to write a crossover between that and Annie. I mean it would kind of make sense that Elizabeth wants more money since she doesn't get paid enough so she takes in a foster kids to get money every week. Something like that. Maybe I'll do that eventually. Idk. Maybe I'll wait until I'm done with this.**

**Also, I've told a few people that I was planning on writing a prequel to this story and I've already written the first few chapters. It's pretty much the movie in the POV of Mia. I'm not sure if I should wait until I finish this story to start publishing it or start publishing now. What do you guys think? Would you rather me wait til I finish this story?  
**


End file.
